


Taking BP V:  Barry Zito

by light_source



Series: Taking BP [5]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_source/pseuds/light_source
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking BP V:  Barry Zito

Because Zito always seems to be pitching underwater. His arm arcs so slowly that even the grannies in the stadium can see which grip he’s using and where it’ll go.

Because today, Zito gets the hook after three and a third, and he’s looking for a bullpen to work up his pitch count.  Buster, who’s supposed to be having the day off, is the one who gets the call from Gardy and Rags.

Because Buster knows - hell, everyone in the clubhouse knows - that Zito’s hopelessly in love with Lincecum, who’s not in love with anyone but himself and maybe his dog.

Because Zeets wears his uni pants way too tight.  You can see the change in the guy’s pockets, for the love of pete.  And Buster’s been around long enough to know that guys who do that are just _asking_ for it.

Because Buster knows that once Zito’s had a taste of him, he’ll never be able to look at Buster’s hand, giving sign between his legs, without remembering. And wanting.

Because Zito’s the fish that jumps right into his net.

 

 

 


End file.
